1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a recording member to be used for recording with an ink, and more particularly to a recording member which is particularly suitable for recording of images which are observed by projection on a screen by means of an optical instrument such as an OHP (overhead projector) utilizing the transmitted light through the recorded image and further suitable for ink-jet recording.
This invention also relates to a method for effecting recording by use of an ink on a light-transmissive recording member, and more particularly to a method capable of recording an image, which is clear and good in resolution, and can be used for applications utilizing light-transmitted through the image, according to smooth recording operations without contamination of the ink-receiving layer.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Recording systems with the use of a recording liquid (ink) may include generally, for example, fountain pens, aqueous ball pens, felt pens, etc. and further, as the recording systems attracting attention in these days, the ink-jet recording system in which small droplets are generated by various kinds of actuating principles and attached onto a recording member to effect recording thereon.
The ink-jet recording system is characterized by the generation of very little noise during recording and the capability of high speed recording and multi-color recording.
In such a recording system, from aspects of safety and recording efficacy, aqueous inks have primarily been employed.
As the recording member to be used for such a recording system as mentioned above, conventional papers have heretofore been employed. Whereas, for the recording member to be used for an ink-jet recording system, higher characteristics are coming to be demanded with improvement of performance of the ink-jet recording device enabling high speed recording or multi-color recording.
Thus, for obtaining recorded images of high resolution and high quality, the recording member to be used for ink-jet recording system is required to have the following characteristics.
(1) To be as rapid as possible in absorption and fixing of ink.
(2) When ink dots overlap, the ink attached later should not flow out into the ink dot previously attached.
(3)The shape of ink dot should be a true circle with an even periphery.
(4) The density of ink dot should be high, without obscurity around the dot.
(5) The color forming characteristic of the ink should be excellent.
Thus, recorded images by ink-jet recording have been employed for observation of surface images on one hand, while a recording member is now demanded, which can utilize the recorded images by ink-jet recording for uses other than surface image observation, on the other.
The uses other than surface image observation may include those in which recorded images are projected by means of optical instruments such as slides or OHP (overhead projector) on a screen, etc. for observation, contact printer, photomask of print substrate, color separating plate during preparation of posi-plate for color printing, CMF (color mosaic filter) for color display of liquid crystal, etc.
While the diffused light of a recorded image is primarily observed when the recorded image is to be used for surface image observation, the transmitted light passing through the recorded image is primarily observed or utilized for various kinds of uses in a recording member to be used in these uses. Accordingly, the recording member to be used for these uses is required to be sufficient in light transmitting characteristics in addition to the performance as described above. In the prior art, as the recording member to be used for uses as mentioned above, there have been known recording members, comprising a light-transmissive substrate and an ink acceptor provided on said substrate, having especially excellent light transmittance and ink absorption property among the requisite characteristics as previously mentioned.
For the material forming the ink acceptor in such a recording member, various materials have been employed. In view of the relationship with the aqueous ink employed as mentioned above, hydrophilic materials such as polyamide, polyvinyl alcohol are attracting attention as materials which can impart excellent ink absorbability to the ink acceptor.
Whereas, when an ink acceptor is formed of a material having hydrophilic properties as mentioned above, moisture in the air will also be absorbed to make the material disadvantageously sticky, whereby dust, etc. will readily be attached onto the surface of the recording member. Further, various inconveniences have been observed, such as sticking (blocking) between recording members when stocked in a pile, attachment of fingerprints when touched during handling or sticking between the recording member and the recording member delivering roller when performing recording with the recording member mounted on the recording device, whereby making delivery of the recording member unstable or making it impossible to feed the recording device.
In addition, in the ink acceptor possessed by the recording member as mentioned above, it is not generally possible to obtain an adequate degree of blurring of ink and it has been difficult to control expansion (blurring) of the ink dot to a desired size when carrying out ink-jet recording.